


How Are Wishes Granted?

by baeconandeggs, nikka14



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikka14/pseuds/nikka14
Summary: On the brink of a divorce, an accident brings Kyungsoo to Chanyeol and Baekhyun's home. Only by working together will they be able to overcome this obstacle.





	How Are Wishes Granted?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE228  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** I would like to thank the mods for having so much patience for me. To my betas, K and M, you are the best, I love you! To the prompter and everyone who will read this, I hope you'll like it!

Seven years ago

 

“When we get married, I want eight kids. No! Ten!” Baekhyun exclaimed before turning his head and leaning over a bony chest, muffling his laughter.

“Baekhyun, don’t you think that’s too much? I'm going to be rich but not that rich.” Chanyeol whined but continued on his exploration of Baekhyun’s back, his long fingers going back up to caress a head full of brown hair.

Baekhyun lifted up his head and pouted. “But I want lots of kids. Girls, boys, it doesn’t matter. As long as they have your eyes, your ears… _my_ brain.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol tickled him on his side. “Why my ears? And why not my brain?”

“Because your ears are your best assets and you know I love them the most.” He pushed himself up and kissed the ears he loves so much. “I love you, my overgrown elf.”

Chanyeol softened at the words whispered. “I love you, too, my little fairy.”

“Hey!” But Baekhyun was cut off by a pair of lips and a bone melting kiss.

 

\-----------/------------

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol had heard these words before. Had been here before. But the tears still fell.

“There are always other options.”

Chanyeol signalled for the doctor to stop. The doctor understood and patted his back before walking away and attending to other patients. Chanyeol wiped his tears and silently went back to the room where his husband is. He entered and saw Baekhyun lying down sleeping soundly, his steady breathing accompanied by the beeping of the heartbeat monitor. He sat down beside his husband of five years. He took his hand without the needle and kissed it before clasping it tightly in his.

“I love you.” He whispered and looked down on Baekhyun's now flat stomach.

Twice. Twice they’ve had a miscarriage and if Chanyeol could help it, this would be the last. They married just a year after graduating from college. With his first pay from his accounting firm job, Chanyeol immediately bought the ring he wanted for Baekhyun. He thought of waiting but he ended up proposing a week after. They’ve been together all their university life, meeting at the first day of school. Two orphan boys who immediately bonded and fell in love just as fast. It wasn’t what Chanyeol thought his life would turn out to be but he realized it was just exactly what he needed, ten years and counting.

A few hours later, Chanyeol woke up when Baekhyun pulled his hand away. He gingerly straightened up and smiled at his husband. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

Chanyeol hummed in reply and stood to find a nurse for Baekhyun’s breakfast and check up. After the doctor had informed them that Baekhyun could be discharged later, Chanyeol took over feeding Baekhyun.

“I don’t want to eat.”

“Baekhyun, please. Just a little bite.”

Baekhyun turned over, away from Chanyeol.

“Baby, please…”

“Baby!” Baekhyun cried out. “That's exactly what I want. I don’t want food Chanyeol! I want our baby!” He sobbed. “Just one. Why can’t we have just one?”

Chanyeol put down the tray and caught Baekhyun's hands in his. “Baekhyun, I want our baby, too. Believe me, I do. But maybe this is fate us telling us we can’t.”

“I can’t. That’s it, isn’t it? I can’t.” Baekhyun whispered brokenly.

Chanyeol lied down beside his husband and hugged him, wanting to absorb at least some of the heartache Baekhyun was feeling. “The doctor said there are other ways. We’ll talk to him.”

They fell asleep with dried up tears on their cheeks. One still wanting what they cannot have and the other helplessly resigning to their fate.

Baekhyun has always been a happy person. He lightens up the mood on occasions but these days, he doesn't know what he should feel happy about. He can't even smile. His life feels so empty because for the second time, he lost his baby. The doctors and Chanyeol said it wasn't his fault. But maybe it was. Maybe this was his punishment for all the sins he had done in his lifetime. How many nights will he lose sleep for being weak, for being not good enough to have his baby? How many days will he remain a bother to everyone around him? Maybe he doesn't deserve this life, his husband--just like he doesn't deserve the babies he lost. These thoughts plagued him until the morning.

Chanyeol was concerned for his husband who had been locked in his room for two weeks now. He had tried every night to talk to him. When he comes home from work, he talks to him through the door asking what he did that day but he never got a response. Today, he was holding the key to their room. It had gone on long enough and he wanted to see Baekhyun. He knew he eats because of the dishes on the sink but he needed to see for himself. He needed to hear him breathe.

"Baekhyun," he knocked. "Please open the door or I'm going in."

Chanyeol was met with silence.

He waited for a minute before turning the key. He found Baekhyun lying on his side on the bed, facing away from the door.

"Stop." Baekhyun croaked. His voice hasn't been used for a long time and it cracked at the edges, much like how he appears to be.

"Baekhyun, please look at me."

"No."

"Baby..." He took a few steps toward the bed and slowly touched his shoulder. Baekhyun did not resist when he turned him around. His husband's cheeks were sunken and his eyes were swollen.

They looked empty, looking at him but not really seeing him.

"Oh, baby. What is happening?" He whispered, shocked at Baekhyun's appearance.

"You're asking me that?" Baekhyun asked, his voice raspy from weeks of no use. "Chanyeol, don't you feel anything? Anything at all for our child? He died! They both did! I am mourning. I failed. I should be living alone in penance for not keeping our child alive and healthy."

"I was his father, too. But I am also your husband! Do I not matter? Am I nothing to you? Why are you pushing me out when things go rough? I loved him. I loved our children but I need to be strong. For us.” Chanyeol almost begged. “I need to work and you need to live for both of us. Please Baekhyun, tell me what you want me to do."

Yet, Baekhyun just looked at him with those lifeless eyes. "Maybe I want us to end. Maybe this is our end."

"You don't mean that.” Chanyeol felt his husband's words like painful stabs to the chest. “No. We'll talk when you feel better."

"I won't feel better. Ever."

 

\-----------/------------

 

Chanyeol has memorized the patterns on the ceiling of the guest bedroom. Two months and Baekhyun still hasn't let him back inside his heart. Not a word exchanged, not even a short hello. All he got was fresh new cracks in his composure when he re-read the papers Junmyeon handed him a week ago.

Divorce papers.

Somehow, he saw them coming but he was still shocked that Baekhyun wanted this for them. He didn't want to touch it.

_What happened to us, Baekhyun?_

But tonight, he will. After countless sleepless nights, he finally got the courage to do this. He loved his husband so much and if this is what Baekhyun wanted to do to be happy, then he will set him free. No matter how much it hurt. A tear fell for each page he signed.

_I will always love you._

He went to Baekhyun's room and stared at the door for a few more seconds, steeling his emotions, keeping himself from breaking down.

"Baekhyun, it's done,” he said, throat closing up and barely getting the words out. "I've signed it. I'll leave it by the door for you to sign."

He had just placed it on the table when the door to Baekhyun's room abruptly opened and a frantic Baekhyun came out. His phone on his ear and crying. “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun was racing towards him.

Chanyeol went to meet him halfway, afraid Baekhyun would trip and fall. “It’s the police, they said...Chanyeol they said…” Baekhyun was crying and couldn't finish.

Chanyeol puts his arms around Baekhyun to calm him down. “Shh, baby. Tell me, what did they say?”

“Jongin and Se...and Sehun. They had an accident.” He was hiccuping now. “Chanyeol,” He looked up at him with heart-stricken eyes. “They’re dead.”

Chanyeol’s breath caught in disbelief. “What do you mean…?”

“They’re gone, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun broke down and buried his head against his husband’s chest. “They’re gone.”

Chanyeol was still reeling with shock but he knew that they had so much to do. He guided Baekhyun to the car and he drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He was frantic to get there as soon as possible. Jongin and Sehun were their best friends. They needed to be there.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol looked over to passenger seat where Baekhyun is looking at him anxiously. “Kyungsoo…”

He couldn’t believe he almost forgot about their best friends’ five-year-old son.

“Kyungsoo… He’s all alone. We can’t--”

Though far from sure of what they are going to do, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a reassuring look. “We’ll take care of everything.” He then tightened his hands on the steering wheel and focused on getting them to the hospital. The reality of the situation hit them anew as they arrived and were briefly relayed how and when the accident happened. Talking personally with the doctors and the police didn’t make things any less difficult to accept.

But they have to accept it and have to be strong because little Kyungsoo needed them to be. The couple rushed to Jongin and Sehun’s home. A teenage girl opened the door and introduced herself as Kyungsoo’s sitter. They told the babysitter what had happened, and though also in shock, the girl led them up to Kyungsoo’s bed where they found the boy sound asleep. Chanyeol led the sitter outside, assuring her of Kyungsoo’s welfare. He came back in the room, to see Baekhyun sitting by the kid’s bed, hands clasped as if in prayer.

“He’s still so young,” Baekhyun said, tears starting anew. “And to have lost his parents this way. I don’t know how we can tell him. I can hardly tell myself that Jongin and Sehun are gone. I loved them so much.”

Chanyeol went to his husband and held his hand in his, trying to comfort Baekhyun and himself. Since hearing the news, they didn’t have time to grieve. But he felt a heavy weight in his heart for the loss of his dearest friends. They were like brothers to him.

There was a rustling on the bed and little Kyungsoo slowly got up, eyes still mostly closed. “Daddy?” The little voice asked.

“Hey kiddo. It’s Uncle Chanyeol and Uncle Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo opened his eyes more fully. “Where is daddy and dada?”

“They uhm...they said you can go with us for a sleepover! Do you want to?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun was beside him, nodding.

“Ok!” The boy answered enthusiastically. He always did enjoy whenever he slept over at his uncles’ house. They let him eat cake when he wanted to. “Can I bring blankie and my bag?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Baekhyun patted his head. “Anything you want to take.”

The boy jumped off the bed and went to get his Pororo bag, dragging his _Blankie_ behind him, while Baekhyun silently went to get some clothes for Kyungsoo and put it inside an overnight bag they found in the closet. Chanyeol went on to get all the other essentials and put them in the car. After packing, Baekhyun leaned down and hugged Kyungsoo tightly before picking him up and taking him outside.

“Where is daddy and dada? They told me if I go to school today they would buy me a Pororo toy. Uncle Baekhyun do you think they forgot?” Kyungsoo asked from the backseat.

“Of course not! I’m sure they got your Pororo toy.” Baekhyun answered, forcing himself to sound as cheerful as possible. He threw Chanyeol a worried look but the taller man just reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Once inside the their house, Baekhyun fixed the bed for Kyungsoo while Chanyeol kept the child entertained with a piggyback ride around the house. They brought out Kyungsoo’s special Pororo pillow and laid him down beside it.

“Goodnight, Soo,” Baekhyun told the young boy.

“Um, Uncle? Dada tells me a story before bed. Would you tell me a story too?” The eyes of the kid was so hopeful Baekhyun couldn’t say no.

“Of course. A story for my favorite boy.” He kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead and slipped under the covers, gathering the boy close as he started telling him a bedtime story.

Chanyeol closed the door to their room, leaving the two alone. On the way to the guest bedroom that has served as his room for the past few months, he passed by the small table where the divorce papers he signed just that morning were temporarily left forgotten. He picked them up and shoved them inside the drawer in his room.

_Not now._

Chanyeol awoke to the ringing of the doorbell. He gingerly got up and saw Junmyeon on the other side of the front door.

“Hi, sorry, I know it’s a bit early but I think we need to settle things as soon as possible.” The lawyer said apologetically.

“Yeah, sure. Come in.” Chanyeol went to wake Baekhyun up.

They congregated in the study while Kyungsoo was still fast asleep.

“Sehun and Jongin left Kyungsoo to us?” Chanyeol asked, more than a little surprised at what Junmyeon had just said.

“Their will has left everything to Kyungsoo and that Kyungsoo’s guardian be the two of you before he comes of age.” Junmyeon reached inside his suitcase for a letter and handed it to them. “This is a letter they left in my care should anything happen to the both of them.”

Baekhyun was silent the whole time, unknowingly stood up holding the letter very close to his chest.

“I will come back for some papers you need to sign.” Chanyeol got up and escorted their lawyer friend out. Junmyeon paused by the door and looked Chanyeol in the eye. “To tell you the truth, with how things are between you, I believe you need to think carefully about this. Would you like me to look for any of Sehun's or Jongin's relative that can take him?"

"I think that could be an option." Chanyeol agreed.

"All right. I know it’s not a good time to ask but are the divorce papers ready?"

Chanyeol thought about the papers in his drawer. Baekhyun has yet to sign them. “Not yet.”

“Okay. Call me when you’re ready.” Junmyeon said before he left.

Chanyeol came back to the study to find Baekhyun reading the letter, hands trembling from emotion. Baekhyun held it to him, tears streaming down his small face.

 _“To Baekhyun hyung and Chanyeol hyung,_  
If you are reading this then an unfortunate thing has happened to Sehun and me. Don’t cry too much, we have lived such a short but happy life with the both of you and especially with Kyungsoo. You two were and will always be the only family we ever had and needed. By now, you’d know we had left him to your care.  
I know it would be a great responsibility we are both leaving you. But know that there is no one we trust more to take care of our baby boy and no one we want for him to grow up with than you two. You are the best hyungs and the best parents he will have. Tell him sorry we cannot see him grow up but we will rest well knowing he is loved.  
There is nothing much we can say than we love you always and please tell Kyungsoo we love him very much.  


_Love,  
_

_Jongin and Sehun.”_

 

“Uncle Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo’s little form was standing just outside the doorway.

Baekhyun wiped his tears and smiled. “Hey, buddy. Come here.” He patted his lap and Kyungsoo came running to him. He lifted him up and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I’m hungry.” Kyungsoo whispered which made Baekhyun chuckle. He glanced at Chanyeol who stood up to prepare their meal.

“Alright, wait for a few minutes. You watch Pororo first.” Still holding Kyungsoo, he stood up and went to the living room before settling the kid in front of the television. He went back to the kitchen to help Chanyeol prepare.

“I…” Baekhyun whispered, eyes downcast. “I can’t do this alone.”

Chanyeol understood. He had a steady income while Baekhyun gets commission for every article he finishes. As for his books, he receives good pay but not as frequent as Chanyeol does.

“It's ok. I'll stay until Junmyeon finds someone to take care of Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol muttered before he turned around and hugged Baekhyun.

"Thank you." Baekhyun burrowed further into Chanyeol's shirt which was, still, his favorite place to be when he is sad.

 

\-----------/------------

 

The funeral took place a few days after. They had a hard time explaining to Kyungsoo that he won’t see his daddy and dada for a long time. The child kept on asking where they went and how could they be far away but will still be looking out for him. He cried himself to sleep.  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew he probably didn’t understand much of what happened now but he would someday. For the meantime, they would ensure that Kyungsoo got all the love and support that he needed.

Kyungsoo felt deep inside that something had happened to his daddy and dada. Last night he dreamt of them and they told him that he is a good boy and he should be nice to Uncle Baekhyun and Uncle Chanyeol because he will stay with them for a long long time. He hoped his uncles will buy him Pororo ice cream when he gets hurt, too.  
It was sad to be alone and so Kyungsoo got out of bed and walked to his uncle's room and climbed on their bed just like back in their house with his parents. Baekhyun woke up when Kyungsoo draped himself over him. “Can I sleep here?”

“Yes, of course.” Baekhyun arranged the comforter to put on top of Kyungsoo and put his hand on Kyungsoo’s back. “Now go to sleep.”

Morning came too fast. Getting up was an ordeal but Chanyeol had to. He had so much to take care of. His sadness would have to take the backseat because Baekhyun asked for his help and he couldn’t let him down. If this was going to be the last thing he does for him before he leaves, then he’ll do it as best he can.

He prepared for work and before going down, went to the room Kyungsoo was staying at to check on the kid. All he saw was an empty bed. Alarmed, he almost tripped when he ran to Baekhyun’s room to alert him. In his haste, he didn’t even think to knock when he abruptly came to a stop by the foot of the bed from the sight that greeted him. It was Baekhyun, with his hair rumpled in his sleep, and snuggled in his arms was Kyungsoo.

This is what they could have had. This is what Baekhyun had wanted. He wanted to be there in that bed, with those two in his own arms. But it’s impossible now.

He didn’t know how long he had stood there, watching the two angels sleep. He had to step back when Baekhyun stirred awake.

“Hey.” Baekhyun rasped out, sitting up.

“Hey, I was just… I’m going now.”

“Oh.” An awkward pause. Chanyeol goes out the door. A slightly confused Baekhyun put pillows around Kyungsoo before going out to follow Chanyeol down the stairs.

“I’ll make us breakfast.” Baekhyun said, seeing Chanyeol standing by the front door, putting on his shoes. By force of habit, he unconsciously picks up Chanyeol’s suitcase and hands it to him.

“Ah, no need. I’m already running late.” On reflex, Chanyeol bent down to place a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead which surprised the both of them.With the divorce papers between them, this is something that wasn’t supposed to happen anymore. It’s been a roller coaster of a month. They both had gone through so much. “Ah… See you later.”

“I...bye.” Baekhyun awkwardly waved his hand goodbye.

 

\-----------/------------

 

It had been a few weeks since the accident and Baekhyun noticed that Kyungsoo never laughed since he came home with them. He had an idea, but he had to make sure Chanyeol is not doing overtime work that day.

“Chanyeol, hey.” Baekhyun greeted Chanyeol when he came home that night. “It’s a holiday this Friday. Are you working?”

“Ah, yeah, we have a deadline on Monday. Why?” Chanyeol replied, exhausted, sitting down on the sofa.

“Oh, I see.” Baekhyun’s hopeful face fell. “Nothing. It’s okay,”

“No, it’s not.” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “What is it? Tell me.”

“Well, I was thinking we could go to the amusement park with Kyungsoo? It’s been so long since we last went, too. But I understand. We can go next time.” Baekhyun was walking away when he heard Chanyeol stop him. He turned back and his husband gave him a big smile.

“I guess the clients can wait.”

 

\-----------/------------

 

“Kyungsoo! Don’t run!”

The warning fell through deaf ears as Kyungsoo excitedly entered Lotte World. He remembered how his daddy and dada said they took him here to see Pororo before but he cannot recall the exact memories.

He turned back and impatiently dragged his Uncle Baekhyun inside. Geez, why won’t they hurry up? Pororo was inside and he needs to tell him his own adventures, too!

“Hey, Kyungsoo. Slow down.” Uncle Chanyeol patted him on the head. “We’ll see Pororo soon.”

“Okay!” He walked between the two, holding onto each of his Uncle Baekhyun’s and Uncle Chanyeol’s hands.

The seats were full once they arrived so they stood at the back. “Up!” Kyungsoo pouted, stretching his hands towards Chanyeol to signal him to be carried. Chanyeol followed and lifted Kyungsoo on his shoulders.

“Can you see now?” He asked the little boy.

“Yep! So high! Look, it’s starting!” He exclaimed, clapping in glee.

Chanyeol glanced to his side to see Baekhyun smiling fondly at them. He smiled back at the older man. He wanted to take Baekhyun’s hand in his but he controlled the impulse. He tamped down on the tenderness he’s feeling and directed his gaze to the show.

Throughout the Pororo live show, Kyungsoo was laughing and excitedly pointing out each of the characters that came out. Baekhyun sighed in relief that his idea was a success. Kyungsoo will be alright.

They ate out after exiting Lotte World. They were now in the car on the way home and Kyungsoo was back in his arms, asleep.

“Thank you, Uncle Baekhyun.” The sweet little boy murmured. Baekhyun smiled and kissed his forehead.

 

\-----------/------------

 

It was Chanyeol's birthday and Baekhyun thought that a joyous celebration was in order. He wanted to thank Chanyeol for all that he has done for him and Kyungsoo. It has been a week since their outing and the past few days have been easier because Chanyeol was there to help and provide a sturdy shoulder to lean on. Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo would enjoy this, too.

"Kyungsoo," He called out to the little boy playing with his toys in the living room.

"Yes, Uncle Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo walked over to the kitchen where Baekhyun was. He was wearing an apron and arranging the ingredients into the shelves around him.

“It’s Uncle Chanyeol’s birthday today.”

"Are we going to make a cake?" He looked up to his uncle, bright-eyed. His Daddy Sehun would make a cake for when it was his dad's birthday. He helped a few times because his daddy would promise him one more slice if he helped.

"Yes baby, it is Uncle Chanyeol's birthday today. When he comes home let's give him cake and…"

"Lots of kisses!” Kyungsoo interrupted, “Uncle Baekhyun, he should have a gift like what daddy gives to dada. He gives him lots of kisses! Ewwwie." Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose at the memory but Daddy Sehun always said that it's proof that you love each other very much, right?

"Ewwie?" Baekhyun laughed. "Do you not like it when your daddy and dada kiss?"

"I like! But they do it a lot and they take so long and I want to eat cake! But they just kiss and kiss and kiss… ewwie!”

Baekhyun laughed out loud at that. How he missed his friends who loved each other so much. He pinched Kyungsoo's cheeks.

"Alright you cutie, let's make the cake first. Up here you go." He carried Kyungsoo up on a stool so he can reach the countertop.

"Ok, pass me that butter."

The oven dinged just as Chanyeol opened the door. He was so tired from work. He should have taken a day off for his birthday but it's the end of the month and lots of his reports are due. A delicious smell wafted through the house.

"Hello?"

"Surprise!" Baekhyun and Kyungsoo appeared from the kitchen, with Baekhyun holding a chocolate cake and Kyungsoo carrying a small box.

His heart swelled at the sight.

"Happy birthday! Come here! You should blow your cake."

"Make a wish uncle!" Kyungsoo reminded him.

He closed his eyes but he knew he didn’t need to. Chanyeol knew that, this, in front of him, was exactly what he wanted. His family. He opened his eyes and stared at his husband while blowing the candle.

Baekhyun cleared his throat. "Uhm, let’s eat. I made your favorite."

"Uncle Baekhyun! You should give your gift first!"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he took the gift from Kyungsoo and promptly handed it to Chanyeol.

"Not that!” Kyungsoo protested. “His kisses!"

Baekhyun choked and Chanyeol turned red in response. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him before leaving them to climb on his seat at the dining table.

"Ah, uhm...not…" Baekhyun stuttered, ears flushed. He groaned in shame before taking a step forward to press a chaste kiss on Chanyeol‘s cheek. "Happy birthday." he squeaks.

Baekhyun quickly tried to back away but not before Chanyeol managed to grab his wrist. He pulled Baekhyun closer to him and Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat.

"I'm greedy,” Chanyeol whispered, glancing down at his lips and tucking a stray hair behind Baekyun’s ear. “I want another gift."

He kissed Baekhyun on the lips and closed his eyes. Chanyeol kissed him harder coaxing him to open up for him. When Baekhyun opened up his lips, Chanyeol angled his head to slot their mouths together and deepened the kiss.

They were both red and out of breath when they parted.

"Uncle, I'm hungry." Kyungsoo whined from the dining table and the two snapped out of their daze.

"I...I'll just get the food from the oven." Baekhyun smiled apologetically towards the child and went to get the food as he said.

Kyungsoo was talking about what he did in the kindergarten that day while the two adults were listening intently, trying their best for their minds to not drift off to the kiss.

"Let's eat dessert." Baekhyun suggested and he got up to give each of them a slice.

"Thank you." Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun, bringing the hand that reached out to place the plate in front of him to his lips. The older man felt his ears burn at the cheesy action.

"Eewie."

All of them laughed.

"Is it good? Kyungsoo and I made it."

"I put the chocolates!" Kyungsoo announces proudly.

“Wow,” Chanyeol ruffled the kid's hair. "Did you really?"

"Yes!” Kyungsoo giggled. “Can we eat cake again tomorrow?" He looked at the two with his puppy eyes before letting out a yawn.

"If you sleep early, we might." Baekhyun agreed and patted the child’s back. "Okay. Time for bed. I'll clean up,"

"Why don't I clean up while you tuck Kyungsoo in?" Chanyeol volunteered.

"No. It's your birthday."

"Yes. But you cooked and I even got birthday presents." he argued.

Baekhyun relented and he reluctantly stood, "Okay. I'll be back. Come on Kyungsoo." he ushered the child towards the bathroom to wash up.

"Can I bring Pororo with me to bed?"

"Of course."

Chanyeol was humming as he rinsed the last dish and Baekhyun coughed to signal him entering the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier,” Baekhyun starts, avoiding eye contact and fiddling with his fingers. “Sehun and Jongin apparently gives kisses as gifts. I got you something though, have you opened it?"

"Not yet. I'll open it later." Chanyeol wipes his hands, voice holding back a threatening snicker. "Baekhyun, why are you _nervous_?"

"I'm not!" Baekhyun immediately protested, face filling with red once more at the realization that yes, he was nervous, and that he was overly self-conscious because of what happened earlier.

"I'm not going to kiss you again, you know."

"I know! As if I want you to!" He shouted and stomped his way out the door. Chanyeol finally laughed when he was left alone on the kitchen. He missed moments like these with his husband.

 

\-----------/------------

 

On their third month of taking care of Kyungsoo, his teacher sent an invitation for the parents for the annual family day.

"Chanyeol, I received this letter from Ms. Lee. Do you think we should go?"

Chanyeol looked over the invite. "Sounds scary."

Baekhyun slapped his shoulder and he laughed. "Be serious!"

"I am! Yes, I guess as stand-in parents we should." Baekhyun looked approvingly at him and Chanyeol wanted to scoop him up and kiss him. But he knew that would be too much so he just winked at Baekhyun.

"Alright, I'll write back to her."

 

Family day came soon enough and Kyungsoo was quite shy while Ms. Lee was showing his uncles his art works and quiz scores.

"He's a very good student. If I may say so, I think you both are doing well in raising him."

Baekhyun put his hand on top of Chanyeol's and squeezed. Chanyeol turned his hand up and clasped Baekhyun's hand.

"Kyungsoo is just naturally intelligent. From his birth parents." Chanyeol replied.

"Yes, but Kyungsoo has been through a lot. He lost his parents and had to adapt to the changes quickly. A new home, a new way of life… that isn’t easy. I’ve seen cases where kids like him weren’t able to recover but thanks to you both, Kyungsoo remains a happy and bright boy."

"Thank you,” Baekhyun said. “We’re also grateful to have the opportunity to take care of him.”

"I guess that's it. We'll have lunch at the hall and then play some games I hope you'll stay until the end." Ms. Lee shook their hands before they left to go the hall.

 

\-----------/------------

 

"Can we get some volunteers for our next game?"

"You and Uncle Chanyeol should play!" Kyungsoo exclaimed at Baekhyun while eating a fruit popsicle, the dessert from their lunch.

"No, I…"

"Sure, let's go." Chanyeol interrupted him.

"I...no, Chanyeol really..." But his protests went unheard. He sighed and followed the two excited children before him.

"This will be easy! I'm sure you all know the paper dance game." The emcee said into the microphone. "We have all the newspapers out already, please stand beside it and when the song stops, our marshalls will check each family."

"Come here Kyungsoo." Baekhyun beckoned Kyungsoo near him so they could dance together.

"We want you to dance ok! Start!" The emcee shouted before an upbeat song started.

The three circled the newspaper, Baekhyun holding Kyungsoo's two hands and waving them in the air. While Chanyeol just bopped his head.

The emcee called out to Chanyeol to move more causing Baekhyun to laugh out loud.

They passed the first and second paper fold with ease. The third one would be a struggle as the paper is one-eighth of its size already. When the music stopped, Chanyeol carried Kyungsoo to put on his shoulders and Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him, smiling. Baekhyun's heart beat fast. He reached out to put Chanyeol's stray hair behind his ears and smiled.

"Uncle Baekhyun! We need to dance!" Kyungsoo interrupted. Chanyeol cleared his throat and released him then put down Kyungsoo.

The current fold of the paper was very small Baekhyun was sure they'd lose this round. There were still four families left playing.

But Chanyeol was nothing if not competitive, so when the music stopped he put Kyungsoo on his shoulders again and told him to hold on tight. Then with nothing but a quick ‘sorry’ he put his hands under Baekhyun's armpits and heaved him up

"What are you doing?" Baekhyun knew what was about to happen but he couldn’t help but put his shock into words. He then felt Chanyeol’s hands cup his bottom, securing his grip on Baekhyun. Baekhyun automatically wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist and held on for dear life. “I can’t believe you!”

But the taller man just wheezed in laughter, happy even if Baekhyun knew carrying him and Kyungsoo wasn’t an easy feat. He held on tight, it would be just a few seconds he told himself. But Baekhyun wasn’t proof against Chanyeol’s sparkling eyes and he felt his breath slowly being taken away. Chanyeol was so, so close and to feel heartbeat against his chest was igniting feelings he thought were dead.

"We won!" Kyungsoo was holding their prize, a bag of candies, shirts for the three of them and an umbrella.

"Did you have fun?" Baekhyun asked as they walked towards their car.

"Yes! Thank you!" Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun strapped him in the car seat.

When they arrived at the house, they ordered take outs and ate in the living room. Kyungsoo was getting sleepy and almost dozed on the carpeted floor.

"Ok, sleepyhead. Let's go. Kiss Uncle Chanyeol good night." He said. Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol on the cheeks.

"You kiss, too." Kyungsoo mumbled. With a chuckle, Chanyeol kissed his cheek.

"Not me." Kyungsoo mumbled while burrowing further into Baekhyun's chest. “Uncle Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun, asking permission with his eyes. Baekhyun knew this was trouble. He knew they shouldn’t do it but at the next moment he was turning his face up to receive Chanyeol’s kiss.

He missed this. He missed this so much.

The way Chanyeol’s lips seem to cling to his melted his fears away. He remembered the millions of times they did it just like this. How Chanyeol have loved him all these years, just like this. How can he even think to let this go?

The kiss lasted longer than they both intended but was abruptly stopped when Kyungsoo moaned in his sleep, jolting the couple apart.

"I...uhm...good night." Baekhyun said, flustered, before making his way to his room, Kyungsoo safely ensconced in his arms.

"Good night!"

Chanyeol was caught in a daze. He walked back to his room, equal parts hopeful and elated. They kissed. Baekhyun kissed him back. Can this be…?

Not really looking at where he was going, Chanyeol bumped into the side table sending sheafs of paper to the floor. He admonished himself for his clumsiness as he bent down to pick them up. He paused when he became aware just what was in his hands. The divorce papers. Baekhyun's signature, glaringly visible against the white surface. If the accident didn't happen, they would be divorced by now. His smile dropped. He heaved a sigh. How could he forget? Everything they have right now was just temporary. It was all for Kyungsoo's future.

Starting tomorrow, he shouldn't forget.

 

\-----------/------------

 

Junmyeon came a few days after.

"I have some news." He waited until they were all seated down before he continued. "I found Sehun's aunt and talked to her about Kyungsoo. She has five children but is willing to take Kyungsoo in."

Baekhyun tried to smile. "That...that's great."

"She did, however, asked if there will be a monthly allowance for taking care of Kyungsoo. I told her I could make a deal that all of us are willing to agree on."

"Alright, I guess that's fair." Baekhyun answered before averting his eyes towards the windows. Junmyeon noticed Baekhyun's somber look at his news and added.

"I would like to have Kyungsoo's transition very smooth. The papers I'm putting up will have Kyungsoo visit the aunt's place once a week, then we make it frequent as we go along. And only when it's a full month do we provide her a stipend. Sehun and Jongin's will though has their money locked for Kyungsoo until he is 18. The only source of the stipend would be if we sell the house and everything inside it."

"Sell their house? But Kyungsoo might want to live there when he grows up?" Chanyeol countered but Kyungsoo's grandaunt will still need the money. Baekhyun and he are earning alright for the three of them but providing a living allowance for someone else will be hard.

"We really have no other choice." Baekhyun responded.

"Is it...alright if I talk to Kyungsoo for a while?"

"Ah yeah, sure. Let me call him." Baekhyun stood up and went to Kyungsoo's room.

"Do you remember Uncle Junmyeon? Daddy and dada's friend?"

Kyungsoo nodded.

"He wants to talk to you. Is that alright?"

"Ok."

They went down together and Junmyeon was glad to see Kyungsoo looking well. He was happy to see Baekhyun faring better, too, after the past few rough months they all had.

"Hello Kyungsoo!" He walked near the child and took him to his room to talk privately. "Do you like it here?"

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded.

"Do you like Uncle Baekhyun and Uncle Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo nodded again.

"How much?"

"Very much." Kyungsoo whispered in a small voice and Junmyeon smiled. Oh, he hoped very much that the two resolved their issue so Kyungsoo could stay but he can only do so much.

"Alright, do you know Mrs. Lee? She's your Daddy's aunt. We will visit her next week, is that ok?"

"Yes… ok." Kyungsoo replied.

"I hope you will like it there, too." He stood up but Kyungsoo held on to his arm.

"Am I…" He looked down. "Is Uncle Baekhyun and Uncle Chanyeol giving me away because I am a bad boy?"

"Oh no, honey, no. Baekhyun and Chanyeol loves you. You'll just meet Mrs. Lee and we'll come back here. Ok?"

"Ok."

 

\-----------/------------

To say that the wait for Kyungsoo’s return from his day out with his grand aunt was nerve wracking was an understatement. Baekhyun had spent the whole day, pacing and worrying about how Kyungsoo was doing. He was alone in the house thinking of the possible outcomes with Kyungsoo’s Pororo plush clutched tightly in his hands.

Chanyeol finally came home bringing with him takeout from their favorite restaurant and that helped settle Baekhyun’s nerves some. Still Baekhyun felt all kinds of relief when he heard the doorbell ring and he saw little Kyungsoo at the other side of the door.

"How was it?" He greeted the boy, picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"She was nice. She gave me a candy."

"That's good. Thank Junmyeon for accompanying you today." He reminded.

"Thank you Uncle Junmyeon."

Junmyeon smiled and asked for a high five from Kyungsoo. "No problem. So next week?"

Baekhyun assured Junmyeon they’ll be preparing for Kyungsoo’s next visit for next week. After saying goodbye and closing the door, he then brought Kyungsoo inside and helped him prepare for bed.

"Did you meet her children?"

"Yep." Kyungsoo said, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, sleepyhead. Let’s hurry up then and get you to bed.”  
Kyungsoo was asleep by the time Baekhyun returned to the dining room where Chanyeol was cleaning up. He was silent for a while. He should be happy, shouldn’t he? It went great with Kyungsoo’s aunt. The child enjoyed it there. But why was he feeling this sad? Why did he feel as if he was losing again?

Noticing his pensive mood, Chanyeol stopped with clearing the table to talk. "Well, he seemed to like it.”

"Yeah, I guess." Baekhyun mindlessly answered.

"Mrs. Lee has five children. She'll know how to take care of Kyungsoo."

"I know." And he knew it, dammit.

"And Kyungsoo will have…"

"I know, Chanyeol! I know!" But Baekhyun didn’t want to hear that right now. He didn’t want to know that Mrs. Lee would do a better job of taking care of Kyungsoo because Baekhyun wanted to keep him for himself. He wanted to be the one to tuck the child into bed, the one to serve him his breakfast and the one to be called his daddy, He wanted all those things that he thought he could never have. He rushed out of the room to his room, slamming the door because may be that would drive all this sadness away.

Chanyeol closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming. He knew a little how Baekhyun feels but he also knew he needs to remind Baekhyun that they, once separated, cannot keep Kyungsoo. He only wanted to reassure Baekhyun but he guessed his words had the opposite effect.

 

\-----------/------------

 

It was Saturday when Kyungsoo had his eighth visit to his grand aunt. Baekhyun was out for a grocery run and Chanyeol stayed home to do some cleaning.

The door opened and Kyungsoo came running inside, looking for his Uncle Baekhyun. When he didn't see him, he spotted Chanyeol in the kitchen cooking their dinner. He hesitated a bit before he hugged Chanyeol's leg. Chanyeol stopped stirring the soup and looked down to see Kyungsoo with tear streaks on his face. He wrinkled his forehead and turned off the stove before picking Kyungsoo up.

"What happened?" He asked.

Kyungsoo looked at him, unsure how to answer. Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo was more comfortable with Baekhyun, spending all their time together. But he's also worried for the little kid.

"You can tell me. I won't get angry."

Kyungsoo looked down and took deep breaths that doesn't seem fit for his age. He turned his hand to show Chanyeol a reddened wrist. Chanyeol reached for the hand and inspected it closely. That was definitely not a mosquito bite nor a rash. He felt his blood boil a little but he calmed himself down. He needed to know the whole story before jumping to conclusions.

"Tell me what happened." He said firmly.

"I...Aunt Lee...she…" Kyungsoo hiccuped, trying to keep his tears on bay. "I didn't mean to break her vase! I swear!" A few tears already fell. "I slipped and held onto the vase and it fell. I swear I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." His arms wrapped around Chanyeol, trying to convince him as if the first time he wasn't believed. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, I believe you. Shhhh." He tried consoling him and patting his back. "Did she do that?"

Kyungsoo nodded, lower lip trembling.

"She hit me with a comb." Chanyeol continued patting Kyungsoo's back but he was furious inside. "Please don't let me go back." Kyungsoo said in a small voice. "Please." He said while the arms on his neck tightened.

“You won’t. I promise.” Chanyeol was determined to keep it.

 

"Baekhyun, we need to talk." Chanyeol greeted him after coming from the grocery. He helped him get the groceries to the kitchen counter first before he proceeded to tell him what happened.

"What is it?" Baekhyun inquired. One look at Chanyeol’s expression and he knew something was wrong.

"Well, I think, first you have to promise me not to do anything rash. Then we can talk about what to do."

"You're making me nervous."

"Promise me first," Chanyeol insisted. "I know you."

"I promise. Now, tell me."

"When Kyungsoo came home earlier, he had a welt on his arm." He took a pained breath. "His aunt hit him."

"What?!" Baekhyun almost couldn't contain his anger. "What did she do?!"

"Calm down a minute." Chanyeol held on to the smaller man’s shoulder and tried to ease his tension.

"No! How dare she?!" Baekhyun unconsciously crumpled the paper bag in his hands. "She has no right!"

"I know. I want to call Junmyeon to figure out what best to do. I promised Kyungsoo he won't come back there."

Chanyeol’s resolute answer effectively allayed Baekhyun’s fears and anxiety. He could always depend on the younger man and knowing it was giving him the calm he needed to face this matter.

"Ok… Ok, let's do that. I will check on Kyungsoo before I think of doing illegal things to that Lee woman."

 

Junmyeon arrived promptly the next day after Chanyeol’s call. They told him what had happened based on what Kyungsoo had told them. The young lawyer felt greatly concerned at Mrs. Lee’s behavior.

“What can we do?” Baekhyun asked.

“You still are the legal guardians of Kyungsoo. What Mrs. Lee has done is completely wrong and she will be promptly informed of her disqualification from taking Kyungsoo in.” Junmyeon explained.

“But be warned there was full disclosure of the circumstances between you two because we had to tell her the reason why you wanted to transfer your positions as guardians to her. She may contest our decision and take this up with Child Services.”

“But she hurt him!” Baekhyun exclaimed in protest. “She has no right to even see the child again.”

“That may be so but she still is a closer relative of the child than the both of you. You may have been give guardianship but if they know that you two are getting divorced and won’t be able to provide Kyungsoo a complete home, then a court may give her custody. It isn’t guaranteed but there is that possibility.”

Baekhyun recoiled at the threat of Kyungsoo ending up with his great aunt. He found Chanyeol looking worriedly at him before he turned to Junmyeon. “

 

Junmyeon called them a few days after to tell them the aunt did not take it very well. She started shouting and accusing Junmyeon of things he promised her. Junmyeon warned them she could come over anytime and disrupt their household but if anything happens, they can call him.

True to Junmyeon’s words, Sehun’s aunt came a few days later, making a scene outside of their home and demanding they meet her.

“Get out here and give me Kyungsoo!” She was yelling so loud that a few passersby stopped at the commotion.

Kyungsoo was still sleeping in his room, since it was still rather early, so Baekhyun checked to see if the door was closed before he stepped out. He hoped Kyungsoo won’t wake up to see and hear this.

“Can we help you ma’am?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol appeared beside him and held him by the shoulders.

“Where is Kyungsoo? He belongs with me!”

“Ma’am, if you would calm down, we could talk about this inside.” Chanyeol tried to appease her but she wouldn't back down.

“Oh, look at the both of you, appearing like a perfect little family. What a farce! I know you are going through divorce and don't you lie to me!" She screeched. "You won't be able to give him a proper home like I could."

"That's not true. We're not divorced and aren't going to divorce." Baekhyun confidently defended. "In fact, we're very much in love."

Chanyeol started a little in shock at Baekhyun's words and then he looked Mrs. Lee, gauging if she was believing what she was hearing.

"I said don't lie to me! The lawyer promised me a stipend to care for Kyungsoo because you two are separating! Now, I know lawyers don't lie or they go to jail!" She threatened then walked closer to Baekhyun pointing a finger at him. Chanyeol didn't like how the aunt was too close and too angry at his husband. He went in front of Baekhyun to defend him.

“Please get out of our property, Mrs. Lee before I have you arrested for trespassing.” Chanyeol’s face hardened.

“You can’t have me arrested! I have rights!” She got red in the face.

“I can and I will.” He took out his phone motioning to dial to show he was serious about it. “You’ve done enough damage here. We will make sure Kyungsoo won’t ever see you again.”

“Look here! I am the only relative he has. I have children I have already raised…”

“You hurt him which strips to us you off the right to be near him or be related to him." Baekhyun was staring at his husband.

“How rude! That child will grow up to be a brat! Undisciplined!” She spat out.

“We will raise him the best we know and love him as if he is ours. We won’t raise a hand to him, ever.” He said and then looked at Baekhyun and smiled. “We might not be related by blood,"

He looked hard at the aunt. “But we are definitely better parents to Kyungsoo than you will ever be.”

She clearly didn’t expect Chanyeol’s words.

“Now, while I am still asking you nicely, please leave now or the next time we will see each other will be in court.”

She sputtered, clearly wanting to still say something but she knew Chanyeol was serious. She reluctantly walked away.

Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol when they came inside. “You were great.” He said against Chanyeol’s shirt. But Chanyeol stepped out of the hug which got Baekhyun confused.

“Baekhyun…” Chanyeol knew it was time they talk about their future. If they have a future.

“What you said out there? Did you mean them?"

Baekhyun froze, did he?

"How do you feel about us? Do you still want a divorce?"

"I...Chanyeol, I…" Baekhyun has really forgotten about it. Chanyeol has been a permanent fixture in his life since he met him. He couldn't imagine a life without him.

"It's ok, Baekhyun, I will still help you with Kyungsoo whatever you decide." Chanyeol looked so disappointed and Baekhyun felt so guilty.

"No, no, Chanyeol...I meant everything I said. I still love you and even if you maybe don't want this anymore I understand. I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin anything, love. I should have been more understanding, more supportive but instead I gave up so easily." Chanyeol gathered him in his arms. He's weak when it came to his husband.

"But next time, tell me. Instead of keeping it to yourself. I will always be here. No matter what. Through thick and thin, remember?"

Baekhyun nodded against his chest.

"I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh…Don't be. We're still here so don't be sorry." Chanyeol smiled at him. "And I love you too."

Chanyeol held Baekhyun's chin up and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was chaste, they still have the day to get through. But right now, Baekhyun was staying in Chanyeol's arms. Just for a little while.

Baekhyun put his ears against Chanyeol's heart. And he thought for the thousandth time… How did he ever think of letting this go?

"What do you think about making Kyungsoo permanently ours?" Chanyeol asked with a smile against his ear.

"Really?" Baekhyun smiled up at him. "I think it's the best idea ever."

\-----------/------------

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

Baekhyun was crying out of anger while looking at Chanyeol sitting in front of him smiling while reading the newspaper.

"What did I do now?" He inquired.

Baekhyun stood up and hit his shoulder before walking away.

"What?" Chanyeol chuckled. He got slapped on the shoulder again.

"I hate you!" Baekhyun shouted and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Stop looking so happy!"

"I can’t help it, I am happy!" He answered laughingly.

"Look at me I'm so fat! And so emotional! It's your fault." He sulked and wiggled and buried himself deeper into their sofa. Chanyeol cooed at him before pulling him up and making him sit on his lap. He leaned down and whispered.

"Help me out here little guy. You're making your _mama_ really crazy." Baekhyun slapped him on the shoulders before leaning his head on that same shoulder. Then he rubbed his swollen belly. He's six months along and they are expecting a baby boy soon. The current pregnancy was something they did not expect and although the past months had been full of worries and tough decisions, they couldn't be happier.

Kyungsoo opened the door and ran inside. He's in 3rd grade now and soon to be a big brother. He bulldozed his way to his dad and papa on the couch, careful to not bump on the baby in his papa’s belly. He climbed on the couch to plant each of them a kiss on the cheeks. He then climbed down so he is face to face with his papa's belly.

"Hello Kai, I got an A in my math exam today. And then, my classmate gave me the half of his cookie because I helped him find his pen." He continued to tell his baby brother of what he did that day. Chanyeol looked fondly at his son then at Baekhyun who was smiling at Kyungsoo. Soon Kai will be here completing their family of four.

 

\-----------/------------

 

There was still a month left but Baekhyun's water broke earlier, causing them to panic. Chanyeol was pacing in the waiting room with Kyungsoo sleeping in one of the benches. His husband has been inside the operating room for hours, what was taking so long?

The doctor came out a few hours later bearing the good news that their baby boy was delivered healthily and Baekhyun was also in good condition. Chanyeol heaved a sigh of relief. He woke Kyungsoo up to go to their room. They walked inside the room and Baekhyun looked tired but smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.”

 

\-----------/------------

 

The baby was sleeping. And it looked as handsome as Baekhyun, if Chanyeol may say so himself. He wished the viewing window of the nursery would disappear so he could hold his little son. "Say hello to your brother, Kyungsoo.”

“Hi, hi, Kai.” Kyungsoo said. “I’m your older brother and I’ll take care of you.”

Chanyeol beamed at his eldest. “Good job, Kyungsoo-hyung.”

Kyungsoo held on to Baekhyun’s hand while the latter was proudly staring at his new born child. Baekhyun lifted the tiny hand to his lips and kissed it before he looked up at Chanyeol, a little tearful. But these were happy tears. What they wished for in life was right here. Their perfect little family that they will cherish for the rest of their lives.

 

 

 


End file.
